Daydreamer
by MissRikulicious
Summary: Sora has always daydreamed. He loves how beautiful life can be when it's in your head. But when he falls asleep in class his dreams turned on him. What did Sora dream about? How will Riku take this dream? FIND OUT! Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix! Not Me! Sadly T.T
1. The Dream

A/N: Well hello there! This is my first Soriku fanfiction, so I really hope you like it! I've read soooo many fanfictions out there, that I just had to do this! It may not be perfect because I haven't really thought of where this is going to go, but a have an idea! I promise I won't give up on you all though! I just effing hate it when people write such a good story and just stop updating it! It pisses me off! Ugh... WELL ENJOY!~

He was daydreaming at school again. Not because he wanted to, but because his mind just worked on it's own. It didn't even let him leave his mind to converse among his friends. The stupid thing. I don't care about flying! Well, I do really, but but... Oh screw it. You can't fly in the real world, so why go back to it?

Unless, that's what he though before Riku just had to slam his hand on the table. Sora squealed and jumped a little in his seat. "What the heck, Riku? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Riku smirked, as usual. Sora swore his face was going to stick like that one day. "Because I was talking to you and you rudely didn't listen. I think you deserve to have a heart attack, thank you very much." Riku crossed his arms and stuck up his nose playfully.

This earned a laugh from everyone at the table. Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. They were all there with them at the lunch table, like they are everyday. At the wonderful school of Destiny Island High! Where everything is perfect! Sora snorted. Yeah right!

Riku sighed and shook Sora's shoulder. "Are you talking to yourself again Sora? Keep that up and we're gonna have to send you to the loony hospital." Riku twirled his finger next to his head indicating Sora was crazy. Laughter again. He was on a role today.

"I am not crazy! You're just mad 'cause you're too boring to talk to yourself!" He stuck his tongue out at Riku.

Riku snorted. "Suck my dick, bitch."

Sora gasped and stood up. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He stuck his tongue out at Riku again and took his tray away so he could dump it. Sora couldn't help but blush after he was out of Riku's sight. 'Stupid Riku. Why does he have to go and be such a pedobear?'

Sora returned to his seat and continued to joke along with Riku again, just like any other day. When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch the six students parted ways and finished the last bit of school they had left.

As usual, Sora daydreamed in Math. It was his last class, but it was the one he loathed the most. So anyways! Back to his daydream. It was of him and Riku. Of course it was him and Riku though. Riku is his best friend. The only person who understands him even when he can't understand himself. But what came next surprised him.

_Riku leaned forward and kissed him. Not a soft kiss like he expected all kisses were, but a rough one. A kiss that signaled he had been dreaming of this very moment for years. Like Riku had enough passion inside of him for both he and Sora. Riku then quickly removed his pants and that's when Sora realized he was naked. It was like his clothes just magically popped off. Riku inserted two fingers inside of Sora which made him gasp in pain. "I know Sor, but we have to hurry." After Riku finished prepping Sora with three fingers he positioned himself and waited for the sign to continue. When Sora nodded, Riku slowly inserted his penis inside of Sora and began thrusting slowly._

Sora's dream was cut off before things could progress any further than it had.

SLAM!

"Gah!" Sora sat up quickly in his seat expecting his teacher standing above him, glaring with that creepy look of his, but of all people it was Riku, leaning down dangerously close to his face. "Damn it to hell! Riku! Stop fucking doing that!"

Riku looked shocked and then began to laugh uncontrollably."You actually swore!" He pinched both of Sora's cheeks and began to coo. " Aww, how cute!"

Sora grabbed his hands away from his cheeks and pushed them aside. " You're mean, you know that?"

"Suck my-" Before Riku could finish his sentence Sora cupped his mouth.

"If you say 'Suck my dick' one more Goddamn time I'm going to chop the damn thing off and shove it down your throat."

Riku licked Sora's hand and began to laugh again when Sora aggressively wiped his hand on his pants. "Whatever you say, your majesty." He bowed. "Just don't expect me to carry your books. I have enough homework as it is."

Sora rolled his eyes and finally looked around. "Hey, where is everyone? Weren't I just in the middle of class?" Sora scratched the back of his head.

Riku shrugged. "Well, seeing that it's 3:45, I'm assuming everyone went home."

Sora's eyes went wide. "It's time to leave already! I was **JUST** daydreaming!"

A sigh escaped the silver haired teen's mouth. "I'm guessing you fell asleep Sora. And if you make me wait for you again I'm gonna give you a swirly and video tape the whole thing and watch it when I'm bored."

"Whatever, you butt head." Sora started walking down the ungodly long hallway when he remembered his dream. He blushed profusely, realizing Riku was right freaking next to him!

When the two young boys left their school for the weekend ahead, Riku finally noticed how red Sora looked. "Uh, Sora, you're not looking too hot right now. Or you could say you're looking a bit too hot."

"Pffff, I don't know what you're talking about! Hahahah!"

Riku didn't believe that horrible lie of course. He was way too smart to fall for whatever story Sora came up with. Let's just face it. Sora isn't the brightest crayon in the box. Or the sharpest tool in the shed. Or, pretty much anything that meant Sora wasn't exactly what you may call intelligent. Riku grabbed Sora's wrist to stop him from walking any further. "Come on Sora, you know you can tell me anything."

Sora gulped. He now hated his dreams. Whether he be daydreaming or just plain dreaming. He had to tell Riku what was on his mind though. He knew Riku would hold him here until he told him the truth and nothing but the truth. " Umm, well.. You might not like it very much. Heheh."

Riku rolled his eyes. "I don't give a flying fuck! Just tell me."

The brunette sighed. "Well, do you remember our code name for sex?"

Riku chuckled. "The happy dance?"

Sora gulped. "Yeah, that's it. But uhh, what I'm trying to say is..In my dream I was doing the uhh, 'happy dance' with someone.."

The older teen couldn't help but to roll his eyes again. So that's what got him so flustered. "With who Sora?"

Sora looked Riku dead in the eyes and cursed his dreams once more. "You."

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really like to know if I'm doing this right!


	2. Am I Gay?

A/N: On to chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews! They make me wanna do the happy dance! ..Wait NO! Not that happy dance! Dx

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS Or Chuck Norris ..

_Sora gulped. "Yeah, that's it. But uhh, what I'm trying to say is..In my dream I was doing the uhh, 'happy dance' with someone.."_

_The older teen couldn't help but to roll his eyes again. So that's what got him so flustered. "With who Sora?"_

_Sora looked Riku dead in the eyes and cursed his dreams once more. "You."_

* * *

Riku stared at Sora for awhile, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. From the way Sora fondled with his hands and looked everywhere **BUT** at him he guessed Sora was telling the truth. Why would Sora have dreams like that about Riku though? Wasn't Sora straight? At least, he thought the brunette had a crush on Kairi.

Riku sighed and Sora flinched, suspecting the worst. "Sora.. shit happens, right?" He chuckled and playfully punched Sora on his shoulder. Soon enough they broke out into laughter at how awkward this whole situation had been.

Riku couldn't help but glance at Sora every now and then while he was walking the younger teen home. Something had changed between them after what Sora had just told him. He hoped that things with him and Sora wouldn't be any different because of Sora's dream. Riku smirked as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yes, Riku?" Sora looked at Riku with a goofy grin, like he usually does.

"Was I good?"

"Were you good at what?" Sora's grin turned into a pout, suspecting Riku was teasing him again.

"The happy dance, duh."

Sora looked away from Riku, hiding his already red shaded cheeks. "I don't know! I wasn't paying attention!" Sora laughed awkwardly, a sign that he was lying.

Riku's smirk grew. "You weren't paying attention to someone butt fucking you?"

"Okay damnit! You were good! Now shut up before I castrate you!"

"Awww! Sooomeone has a soft spot." Riku broke out into laughter when Sora gave him 'the look'. You may have never seen 'the look' before, but it sounds scary enough to make Chuck Norris pee himself. Sora looked away after Riku calmed down a bit and continued walking home.

When Sora and Riku reached the brunette's house Sora waved and walked through the front door, shutting it softly. Riku sighed. It was gonna be a long weekend.

* * *

It is currently Saturday night and Riku has nothing to do. He's one of the most popular kids at Destiny Island High.. and he has nothing to do! Well, he doesn't exactly have anything to do. There is that party that Axel is throwing, but he didn't want to go. Mainly because every time he tries to talk to someone he ends up calling him or her Sora. That dream Sora had was still going through his mind. It really wasn't a big deal though! It was **JUST** a dream! Nothing more! Riku sighed. Maybe he wanted it to be more...

Nahh! He was straight! He liked chicks.. pussy, vagina, that's the shit he masturbated to every night! But what does it feel like to be gay? He wondered..

* * *

Sora sat in bed thinking about his dream again. It had been so real! He could still feel Riku's lips against his own. And he had to admit, it did feel good. So did that mean he was gay? Or was he bi? Ugh! He would have sworn he liked girls! He always caught himself checking out girls, but never with guys!

So why did he have a dream about doing that with Riku? I mean sure, Riku was very attractive. A lot of girls on Destiny Islands like him, and even the occasional woman will say "If he was only ten years older!" And Riku did have a really nice body.. the way he held the brunette while they were doing the happy dance..

"OH MY GOD I THINK I'M GAY!"

* * *

Monday morning came and went. Soon enough it was just him and Sora walking down an alley, a short cut they took to Sora's house everyday. Riku knew this is where he'd follow through with his plan.

Riku grabbed Sora by the arm, causing him to gasp in surprise, and twirled him around so he could lean the brunette against the wall. The older teen held both of Sora's arms against the wall and leaned in close to the brunette's face. "Sora.."

"GAH! Riku what are you-" The brunette was silenced with a kiss from the silverette.

"I wanna tell you something Sora."

Sora glared at the older teen. "You don't have to do all of this to talk to someone Riku! Geez!"

"Nah. I think I do if I want to get my point through to you. You're.. easily confused." Riku chuckled.

"Eh! You callin' me stupid pretty boy!"

Riku smirked and leaned his forehead against Sora's. "You really think I'm pretty?"

"If I say yes will you get the fuck off of me?"

"No."

"Douchebag."

Riku sighed. "Sora.. this weekend was hell for me. Metaphorically speaking of course. Because you have to be dead to be in hell-"

"Are you trying to give me a lecture about hell?"

"Ugh! No Sora! I couldn't get that damn dream out of my head! I kept thinking and thinking about how you of all people could have a dream like that about me! And for some reason, I don't care that you had a dream like that.. I actually kind of like that you did.. But I have no idea why!"

"I think I get what you're saying."

The older teen looked shocked. "You do?"

"Yeah.. you wanna have gay butt sex with me."

"WHAT! No Sora! Geez!"

Sora laughed until his body started to convulse. "You had that coming you meany!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is.. I think I may be bi. Or one of those. But I don't know how to tell. So I wanted to ask you if you'd want to go out with me?"

Sora's face turned serious. "Yes."

".. Because, well, I thought you may be wondering if you're gay or not too since you're the one that had the dream."

"Yes."

"..Or you could be bi.."

Sora broke away from Riku's hold on him and covered the older teen's mouth with both of his hands. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! RIKU! I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU! NOW SHUT UP!"

Riku only nodded and the two decided they should probably get going since it was getting late. As they were walking Riku took Sora's hand for experimentation on how it would feel to hold a guy's hand, and he had to admit, he liked it. Maybe he was gay.

A/N: Okay! So I've decided how I'm going to do this! Good for me! Please review! Without reviews I have no motivation and without motivation this won't be finished! D:


	3. Going Public

A/N: Well, I am very pleased with Final Syai Lunar Generation! You have reviewed both of my fanfictions.. twice on this one actually! You are my favorite person in the world right now :3 Thank you for encouraging me everyone! Your reviews keep me going! NOW! Next Chapter~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Thank you for reminding me Dx

Riku woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He didn't want to go to school, but he had to. Literally. Some new law was passed in Destiny Islands where kids have to go to school or their parents go to jail. So now his mom beats him with a broom stick if he doesn't go. Oh yeah, he felt the love.

The silverette quickly dressed himself in the Destiny Islands High school uniform and went downstairs where he found a note.

_Riku,_  
_I'm sorry to inform you this, but I could not spend the morning with you today either. I'm a bit held up at work at the moment so we can just try this again another day, alright? Have a good day at school son._

Riku threw the note in the trash and grabbed an apple. He's used to his father always being busy by now, so he wasn't really upset with his dad not being able to spend the morning with him. But he missed hanging out with him and eating breakfast with him everyday. They used to do everything together, but ever since his younger brother died of cancer things haven't been the same with the man since. He's glad that his mom eventually moved on at least. She would sometimes cry when she remembered her youngest son, but she kept sane, and that's all Riku could have asked for.

Riku looked at the clock. 7:24. Time to start walking. He was nervous about his first day officially dating Sora. They were probably going to get some nasty looks, but Riku could deal with that. It was Sora he was worried about. The younger teen always had a sensitive side to him. The smallest things could set him off. The teen took his school bag from a chair in the living room and walked out of the front door, making sure to grab his keys from his bag and locking it up.

* * *

Sora groaned. This was at least the fourth time he's rolled out of bed that night! He kept having dreams about Riku.. about being with him. And that dream seems to be a reality now. But he still couldn't believe it. How could he and Riku be together? They were both guys. What would his classmates think? Sora sighed. Well, he would find out because they were going public today. Not that they have been dating long. They agreed to date each other only last night. But he was still nervous. He hoped no one would hate him because he was dating a guy.

Sora stood up from the floor and threw on his school uniform that was lying on his desk. He hasn't really washed it in a few days, but it still smelled of vanilla and cookies. It seems to be his natural scent. That's what Riku says at least.

The brunette grabbed his backpack from the chair at his desk and slung it over his right shoulder. He jumped a little when he heard a knock at the door, but he calmed down when he realized that it was probably just Riku, ready to pick him up for another hard working day at school. Or at least school felt tiring enough to call it hard work.

Sora walked through the kitchen to get to the doorway and opened the door, revealing Riku.

Riku smirked after looking Sora up and down. "What? You trying a new look?"

Sora looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" Riku pointed downward and Sora followed his gaze, seeing he didn't have any shoes on. "Darn it! I knew I was forgetting something!" The younger teen threw his bag at Riku who expertly caught it, and went over to the couch to put on the shoes that were under the coffee table.

Riku looked around. Something felt different about this place. He couldn't put a finger on what was different, but something felt off.

Sora sighed after slipping on the last shoe. "It's the curtains. She changed them again."

The older teen took a closer look at the curtains and they were in fact a light blue now. They used to be darkish green. "She really needs to stop with this. She knows you hate change."

Sora walked passed Riku and opened up the door for a second time. "That's why she does it."

After Riku turned the lock on the door and shut it closed when he exited the house they began walking. It was a silent trip to school. They were both nervous about what everyone would think about their relationship. Hell, they didn't even know what they thought about it. Whatever they might say, the two teens promised each other that it wouldn't get to them. Even if they said cruel things and it brought one of them down, they would be there for the other no matter what. Because aside from them being boyfriend and boyfriend, they were best friends and they always would be.

The two teens reached for the other's hand at the same time when they neared the school. They were nervous, that was for sure.

Riku stopped walking and Sora whined in protest. He just wanted to get this over with! Why is Riku being a butt head now?

"Sora.. If I die in there, you may have my cat."

"Riku, you're not going to die. And I already claimed your cat when I killed you in Call of Duty last month."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"She is my kitty I tell you!"

Sora huffed. "We'll deal with Fluffy later! Let's go!" He tightened his grip on Riku's hand and began walking again. When they were in front of the school doors they stopped and took a deep breathe.

Riku was the first one to make a move. He pushed open the doors and lead Sora in with him. They were still holding hands so when everyone's eyes were on them it made them slightly uncomfortable. They stood at the beginning of the hallway for awhile. Everyone just looked from Riku, to their hands intertwined, to Sora, and back. It was starting to make both teens dizzy from following their gazes. They were practically bathing in their own sweat by this point. No one could have seen what came next though.

Everyone began clapping.

A/N: Really? Clapping? Ahh, well that's what my fingers wrote so that is what you will get. So was this a good chapter? Boring? Do I need to start putting in more details? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D


End file.
